Romantic Rivals
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Heather and Courtney find a way to deal with other...in a special way.


_For WeirdKev-27 and his awesome avatar._

_Man, I stopped watching Total Drama after the first season ended. Hope I get this right._

* * *

The two hated each other. Courtney was a elitist wannabe, and Heather was a queen bee. The two clashed at pretty much everything, be it challenges or everyday occurrences. Their teammates not just hated them for their actions, but for the arguments they had nearly every hour.

"She couldn't be a leader even if she started her life over and did everything I did!" Courtney claimed.

"She certainly believes that she's destined for great things. Like, a end-day prophet." Heather joked.

The two had plans one free afternoon to prank the other. Courtney had managed to get a duplicate of Heather's lipstick, and was planning on switching the original with one that had laced with the smell of rotten cheese. Heather had found some gay porno mags (One knew how they ended up there, come up with your own reasons.) and decided to hide them in Courtney's belongings, and then spend rumors about Courtney to lead people into discovering the truth.

They ended up passing by the same cabin, just a run-down empty one that wasn't used at all. And by passing by, I mean, different sides. Courtney was on the north side and Heather on the south. They didn't see each other.

But they did see something else.

Some heavy moans came to both girl's ears. They knew that kind of moan anywhere.

Two girls in heat.

Dropping their pranks, they peeked in (Thanks to holes already in the wood, on both sides) and saw something that surprised both of them.

Lindsay and Gwen naked and hugging a special kind of hug on a old bed. And for once, Gwen looked happy, at least from Heather's side. Lindsay was enjoying it, and was doing the most amount of kisses. The two rocked in motion together, as if one, as if they have done this before, and many times.

It…started to turn the two outside on.

* * *

It took a hour when Gwen and Lindsay left. The clothes were put on, though loosely, and they left, hand-in-hand.

"Wow, even better than last time!" Lindsay replied, still amazed and sweaty.

"Yeah." Gwen replied. "Hey, you think Chief is on break?"

"Are you thinking of a raid?" Lindsay replied, clapping her hands.

"Let's go." The two ran off together, leaving the door open.

Courtney gingerly walked forward to watch the couple bound off. A hour later, and she was still dumbstruck by the whole thing, so much so, that either her or Heather noticed each other. Out of all the people on the island, these two were the ones in a sexual relationship?

"Hey!" Then both girls noticed the other standing right next to her. Then both dropped being angry and resumed embarrassed.

"Umm…I just got here a minute ago." Courtney lied.

"Me too." Heather replied, rubbing her arm. "It was loud, surprised that no one else came and watched."

"Yeah." Courtney turned beat-red. "The boys would be slobbering."

"And Chris would get a camera to record it." Heather replied.

"Hey…" Courtney was breathing heavier and heavier the more the scene played over and over in her mind. "…you're turned on."

Heather looked down, and realized she was, indeed, aroused in her bosom. "So are you!" Courtney looked down and saw the same thing.

The two then locked eyes. Hatred was supposed to flow in between the contact, but they're too far aroused to care about any previous problems. Now, it was just lust. The two had seen something so exotic, they need to get something about of their system.

The two immediately started to kiss, French-style, as they went in and kicked the door shut. They began to tear their clothes apart, not caring about damage done. They bit and clawed the clothes off, leaving some scratches all over. As soon as the two had nothing on the real fun began.

"I will eat you up." Heather said as she dived to the nether regions.

"Let's see if you're as delicious as you say you are." Courtney replied as she too dived.

"Wow."

"Yep."

Gwen and Lindsay had seen their peepers, and mouthed to themselves during sex about playing a trick. Now, they were peeping on the two.

"I think we ended a rivalry with the power of love." Lindsay said as she kissed Gwen.

"Saves everyone a headache, and some potential blackmail as well." Gwen replied.

"Gwen!"

"Potential. Just in case."

"Fine…top!"

"Darn."

The two left, leaving the former rivals in heated passion. Over the remainder of time on island, the couples took turns. Lindsay and Gwen would take midday, where Heather and Courtney had the rest. Where the former couple only did a hour of love-making, the latter would spend all night together.

It wasn't exactly romance, but at least Courtney and Heather had a way of dealing with each other. By outpleasuring the other.


End file.
